


The Emerald Necklace

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emerald Necklace

  
  
“You’ll forget me.”  
“I won’t”

 

And that’s where they parted.  


She should have told him, she should have told him she loved him. But she didn’t.  
  
Lydia was sitting on his bed bluntly staring at the wall. Sheriff Stilinski had let her stay there because she just needed a moment to grasp what was going on. Soon they would all forget who Stiles was. And she couldn’t believe it was happening. Stiles, her Stiles was getting whipped from everyone’s memory and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Why was he always the one who had to go through these things? Hadn’t he suffered enough? Hadn’t they all?   
  
She stood up and started looking around on his desk, trying to find anything to take with her so she had something to remember him by, but there was nothing. She went to his closet and opened the sliding door when her eyes fell on a red jersey with his last name written on it. As she tried to grab the jersey from the highest shelf something fell down. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a green emerald stone in the middle. Who’s could it be? Malia maybe?   
  
She put the necklace down on the bed and grabbed the jersey from the floor. By only holding it in her hand she smelled Stiles’ cologne (which she bought for him) on the jersey and she couldn’t feel more at peace in that moment. She put the jersey in her bag and with the necklace in one had she went down the stairs.   
  
Sheriff Stilinksi was sitting at the coffee table with tears in his eyes. He had lost his wife and now he is going to forget about his own son, it couldn’t get more horrible than that. She walked towards him and sat down beside him.   
  
“How are you doing?” She asked him.  
“I don’t know.” He said with a tired and broken tone in his voice.   
“Do you need anything?” She asked again. Hoping she could help in any way.  
“No there’s nothing Lydia, thank you”  
  
She knew how it felt, that’s how she felt right now. But just seeing the sheriff like that broke her heart even more.  
  
“Lydia, what do you have there?” He asked pointing at the necklace in her hand.  
“Oh I just found this in Stiles’ room I actually wanted to ask you if maybe you knew who it belonged to since it is a womens necklace. I thought it was Malia’s maybe but I’m not sure.”  
She said.  
“It was claudia’s necklace. I bought it for her.”  
“Oh” she said. “It’s beautiful” Lydia said.  
  
  
“It is a really important necklace to Stiles. Claudia had told me, when she got sick, to give this necklace to Stiles when he found the love of his life. So she could wear it, and it could be passed down.”   
  
“Oh wow, but why does Stiles have it already? He hasn’t found the love of his life yet right?” She said oblivious to what the sheriff was saying.   
  
“Lydia, we gave him the necklace in 3th grade cause he was absolutely, crazily in love with a certain strawberry blonde. He had already found the love of his life and he has never been in love with anyone else.” The sheriff smiled.

 

Lydia was now almost full on crying, she couldn’t believe she was so stupid not to tell him, what if this was literally her last shot and she blew it. She felt the sheriffs hand land on her shoulder and she looked up at him. “I will never be able to tell him.” She said with a shaky voice and as if sheriff had followed their story all along he said one thing that gave her that little spark of hope.

 

“He’ll find his way back to you, I’m sure of that.”  
  
  



End file.
